Phoebus and Esmeralda Comfort Namine
After Namine ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her pan flute and her belongings, and made it to her home and her real parents, Captain Phoebus and Esmeralda's house. Namine knocked on the door and it opened. Phoebus and Esmeralda looked concerned, looking at their real daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Esmeralda asked, looking concerned. Namine sniffled and sobbed, "Mom! Dad! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Phoebus nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Namine said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Esmeralda helped Namine out of her pajamas and slippers and into her white lace dress and light blue sandals, Namine sat down on the couch and Phoebus handed her the white handkerchief. Namine blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Esmeralda went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Phoebus added. Namine began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my ex-father, Eric, grabbed the collar of my T-shirt and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Esmeralda gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Namine shook her head and Phoebus said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Namine continued her sob story, "Well, Eric kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my pan flute, by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Eric and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Namine finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Phoebus and Esmeralda felt so concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Namine said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Phoebus and Esmeralda hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, darling. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Esmeralda said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Namine felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Phoebus and Esmeralda saw that Namine was asleep on the couch. Esmeralda took out the blanket from the closet and Phoebus placed the pillow on the couch as Esmeralda placed the blanket on Namine, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Esmeralda said with a smile and gently kissed Namine on her cheek. Then she and Phoebus went into the den for a talk, with Namine sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship